The present disclosure relates to data storage management and, more specifically, to generating test data record sets for use in data storage system testing.
In an age when a single commercial entity may need to continuously maintain and to daily process millions of data records, it is important that data storage systems be reliable. The ability to perform high-quality testing may be a significant factor in achieving this goal of reliability. Whether performed during data storage system production (e.g., as a quality control measure) or in a post-production environment after a defect or anomaly is detected, the significance of such testing should not be underestimated.